All in Her Family
by Lucy917
Summary: Lucy's sister returns to the ER to complete what never had the chance to.
1. All In Her Family

Summary-Lucy's sister returns to ER to finish what never had the chance to be  
  
*This is my first ff so please be nice! I have been cooking up this idea in my head for along time now! Reviews are welcome. (yes all good and bad)  
  
Author's note-Heather is the of Kellie Martin's sister who died of Lupus right before Kellie started on ER  
  
*Discrambler-I saddly do not own all those great ER characters we know and love!  
  
"Oh god I'm going to miss the god damed subway" Cried the young women and she rushed onto the el just in time before the door shut. With a sigh of relief she found a seat and sat there catching her breath. She had no idea what today was going to be like....weird? Most definitely! But scary....no. She had made peace with her sisters death a long time ago. Oddly enough she would be feeling a sense of relief after this was over in the new year. It was like Lucy wanted her to do this....needed her to do this...  
Heather shook her head, she didn't need to think about this now. She had thought about it all morning which was one of the reasons why she was so late. Not to mention not getting much sleep last night with all this traffic outside her apartment. "Ugh! God Heather pay attention or your going to miss your stop!" she told herself. With that she got off the eL and made her way onto the sidewalk. Looking around for a hospital or hospital signs anything that would give her a clue. "Oh coffee" She bought herself a French vanilla cappuccino and found her way to the doors of County General Hospital...this was surely going to be a brand new day for a Knight!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Kerry Weaver rushing through the halls was on a mission to find Jerry and tear his head off. As she made her way up to admit she gave Jerry the look of death "I told you 3 days ago to find that new sub I form and give it to Carter!" Said the chief of the ER in a very stern voice! Jerry jumped at Dr. Weaver's yelling "Oh god! I'm sorry" He was rummaging through paper work to try to find the forms. "It's too late now!" She said in an ever sterner voice. John Carter made his way into the ER, whistling "Good morning Kerry!" Kerry's voice softened "Hey John" She took off her glasses and continued "We have a new sub intern coming into today, I forgot her name, she's from PA and you were chosen to be her supervisor. I don't think her paper work came to her either but she should be here any minute so keep an eye out for her." Carter replied "Will do!" He wasn't too thrilled about having yet another med student. But she was a sub intern so obviously not a newcomer to the world of medicine.. especially ER. He walked into the lounge and opened his locker. For a moment he stood there starring at it, he just had this odd feeling about today..  
  
~*~*~*~*~ She finally made her way into the ER. It was harder then she thought it be, considering last time she was here.... "Hi my name I'm the new sub-I my name is Heather-" she was cut off shortly by Jerry's reply "Oh, yeah sorry I forgot to send out your paperwork, but your supervisor is in the lounge" With a charming smile she walked to what she hoped to be the lounge and pause before entering, took a deep breathe and walked in. She stood there for a few moments, paralyzed....her excited face drooped to a more serious expression. She couldn't move or speak if she had to... Carter could feel the stare on him and shook his head and looked up at the young women, and said "Can I help you?" Heather licked her lips, not sure what to say, what could she say? "Hi, I'm your new sub-i Heather Knight, yeah I'm the sister of the girl who was killed in this hospital just a few years ago. On the night you were almost killed yourself Dr. Carter"? No that wouldn't do it... "Excuse me ma'am" he ran his hand in the air Heather blinked out of the trance and looked up at Carter and the only thing she could choke out was "Hi" Carter laughed a little, "Hi, judging by your lab coat and your sense of being lost, I'm guessing your my new sub-intern" He held out his hand for a shake "I'm John Carter, I'll be supervising you for the next few weeks. Can I get you some coffee?" Heather with her pale face, shook her head fast and took a deep breath "You don't know who I am do you?" Pouring himself a glass of coffee he looked at her serious and scared face "No I don't, should I?" Heather basically fell to the couch "I guess not..." she really didn't want to say it, it didn't feel right. John sat across from her "Is everything okay?" He could sense her nervousness "It's okay to be nervous, it's your first day and you didn't come from around here" Heather replied with a light laugh "I wish that is all it was" she looked at him "Okay ahh quick and painless, my name is Heather...Heather Knight" Carter's eyes widened and his face turned pale and just stared at her. Those eyes, its been forever since he's seen those big blue eyes and bluntly stated "How were you related?" "I was her sister, younger, only by a year" she bite her lip, her nervous habit of biting her bottom lip. She could feel his tension and after everything he's been through, drugs, depression and having to face her mom a week after. Now he didn't need her here. He's probably just getting over this and the last thing he needs is his ex-dead-med student's sister walking around. "I'm sorry I really didn't think you still worked here" she stood up "I can get another rotation at Mercy or even back home, you shouldn't have to deal with me now." She started to walk out when she heard his strong voice again "Why did you choose to come here?" She turned around "I felt like there was some unfinished business she needed me to finish" smiles slightly. "You don't have to go, I would actually liked it if you would stay, maybe I have some unfinished business to do too" smiled at Heather Heather replied with a bigger smile "Okay then where do we start?" And they both out and started the grand tour of County.  
  
Dedications and things of that sort: Mini,(luvcarter) i dedicate this to you! You inspired me to write and gave me links to some of the best carcy ff known to man! Which also helped. And the name was right in front of us the whole time! Keep it up! Your a furture tptb (really if you hadn't read her stuff it's amazing!) Julianna-your the best! I looooove to rpg with you and someday those will be a ff! Amanda-a fellow carcy/carby! Never give up faith! You too Kellie! 


	2. A Shooting Star Among The RestAll In Her...

ok guys! sorry it took so long! I get really weird about my ff writting so, you guys know the plot! relax and read please  
  
************  
  
After the tour of at County, carter and Heather found their way back to admit  
  
"So any questions?" Carter asked  
  
Heather shook her head.  
  
"You sure? It can be hard on your first day..."  
  
Heather rolled her eyes "I think I can handle this. So where do I start?"  
  
Carter grabbed a paitent from the now piling rack and walked into Curtain Area Two. There were cases in curtain area three, sutering, rectals, a few sprained fingers but that's not where he wanted to be be right now, thats not where he wanted to be with her right now.   
  
He walked took his time reading over the chart. And he found it stupid, but he was checking for any signs of meninjitis, any signs of metal illness, anything at all that would remind her of that night. That's what he told himself anyhow, what he was really worried about, it wasnt about her. She wasn't there that night, and she didn't feel the pain. Not only of that knife being jammed into her spine...but she didn't feel the helplessness as he crashed onto the floor, bleeding, yelling, and then as if it couldn't get any worse.. seeing his young thriving medical student worse off then he was...and not being able to help.   
  
He opened the door for Heather and walked in behind her "Hi Mr Habib, I'm Dr. Carter and this...." his voice trailed off as he realized what he was about to say, "And this is Dr. Knight, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Isn't that what the chart is for?!" Asked the pissed off paitent.  
  
"Yes, it says you have been having problems with your meds..for hypertension."  
  
"They keep making me dizzy" He responded.  
  
"OK well we are going to run some tests and find out whats going on. I'm going to start you on a line first of all. Heather, watch closely"  
  
"Oh please!" She sighed, she put the yellow band around Mr Habib's arm and took the gadge. "You're going to feel a slight pinch now" and with simple ease and carelessness, she placed the needle in and set it up. "Anything else Dr Carter?" she asked a little too cocky.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"I'm a fourth year, not a first!"  
  
Carter handed her the chart, "Get a nurse to draw a CBC, a chem-7 and a tox screen. Come find me in an hour." After saying this, he walked out and continued his day as normaly as possible. But he had that feeling in the back of his mind.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heather was running through the halls, "Hey you!"  
  
Abby turned around, "Ummm hi"  
  
"Where is Dr. Carter?!"  
  
"Sutures, why?" Abby asked, half wondering who the hell this was.  
  
"My paitent is seizing!!" Said Heather and she ran through the hall and into Carter.  
  
Carter walked out of the room just as Heather slammed into into his chest "Umm Heather are you okay?"  
  
"No! Mr. Habib is seizing!!" She ran back into the room, hearing the consistant, beeping from the monitors.  
  
"Oh damnit Heather!" He followed her running into the room. "What were his lab results?" He yelled trying to stablalize the paitent, yelling orders to Abby for meds.  
  
"I didn't get the results back yet!" She responed holding the paitent's arm still.  
  
"Heather it's been hours!!" He was pushing meds into the IV bag. As he face flushed with anger.  
  
"I know! The nurses have been busy!" She couldn't help but yell back in the heat of the moment.  
  
"If you can start an IV you sure as hell can draw some blood. I mean you are capable of that right?" The paitents seziuing finally stoped. As he took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm was just following your directions" She protested, taking the blood preaure.  
  
"Sometimes you have to think of the paitent when they have been laying here for hours, now do you understand?!" Carter asked, still yelling, keeping himself still from throwing something across the room.  
  
Heather took a step back, remebering what Lucy had told her about Carter and now understanding it."Yes I think I can handle that"  
  
"If you want to be a doctor you better start thinking for yourslef, take the blood and come find me with the results. Understand?"  
  
Heather grabbed a needle and began to draw without saying anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hours later, Carter was sitting in a booth over at doc's, drinking coffee and slowly reaccounting the moments of today...of yesterday when things were so much less complicated, who would have thought that this would come back and haunt him. And of course, that night years ago.  
  
Heather walked into the dinner and walked straight up to the counter and ordered a coffee. While waiting she looked behind her, and saw Carter. She paid for her coffee and walked over to the booth and after realizing Carter was way too deep in thought to notice her she cleared her throat and said, "Is this seat taken?"  
  
Carter looked up and shook his head and nodded for her to sit.   
  
She sat and gave Carter a small smile.   
  
Carter looked at her, then back at his coffee and began to tap his fingers against the cup making a drumming noise. "I'm sorry for yelling today." He took his gaze off of his cup then looked up at Heather, "I lost my temper, it wasn't your fault it was the nurses."  
  
Heather shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. Then she looked at Carter, this young thriving cheif resident who has been through so much, so much pain, and still after all these years still hasn't made peace. "Youv'e been here for a while, what's on your mind?" Right after saying that, she realized how stupid it was.  
  
Carter's glance didn't change at all, continued staring at the busy street of Chicago. "It's been a while since I thought of her and I mean really thought about her. Like, not a day goes by when think of her, a meat packing plant, starting an IV, a storm, exam 6..." He couldn't help but smile thinking of that night. "Spinal taps, valentine's day....PE" He gulped that lump in his throat that has been stuck there all day. "But really thinking about her, about how much I miss her, about how not just this hospital lost her but other people did too. About what a good doctor she was going to be. About Lucy....." He sighed and glanced up into Heather's blue blue eyes for a second to somehow get the feeling of Lucy, then back down at the table, and again his coffee.  
  
Heather let out a small laugh as if to break the uneasy silence that has somehow grown between them, "She was going to be amazing. She was going to reach the stars....I just never knew she wasn't going to be coming back." She looked at him before continuing to talk. "You havn't made peace yet have you?"  
  
With his gaze still stolen by the coffee, he responding with a small quivering sound in his voice, "I didn't think I'd have to..." And his eyes finally turned up to Heather. And it occured to her why he he's been so infatuated with his coffee as a small tear made it's way from his cheek, to his chin, before Carter rubbed it away. "I didn't think I'd have to until you came along."   
  
Heather gave a small smile, that's all she could do. Lucy was always telling Heather how much he hated her, and now seeing him care so much three years later. If she could see him now...  
  
Carter cleared his throat and the topic of Lucy and making peace was ended. He stood up and took his coat, "So, do you remember which way the eL tracks are?"  
  
Heather's face blused pink suddenly "Umm actually...no" She let out a small giggle.  
  
"Well I'm going that way anyway, come on." He began to walk to the door.  
  
Heather caught up to Carter and they walked to the eL, both making jokes about earlier today. For both of them, things we're definitly changed and weren't going to be normal for a while now.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
next chapter will be a song fic! and i can almost promise tears! Thanks to my selected few little critics! Please review! 


	3. All In Her Family Ch 3Making Peace

All In the Family Part 3/Making Peace 

A/n-Ok sorry for another long wait. This is probably my last chapter. The song is Jimmy Eat World, Hear you Me. It's a long chapter, but I hope you all like it.

~*~*A month or so later~*~*

Friday, 2:07 pm

Work was becoming easier, by now she knew everyone's name, knew where every room was, and had all the floors memorized except for the mysterious floor six which she never went on.

Things were also going pretty normal for Carter. Heather was just another med student ...well actually she was great. Everything she said was perfect; she knew all the procedures, and even how to handle herself in traumas, even in the stab victim last week, just like any other patient. Outside of work his work was dull, and life was again, normal.

So the day started out slow, by noon there was only one person who needed the trauma room. So it was seemed out of the sorts to see Heather running through the halls.

"Dr Carter!!" She yelled behind him. "Carter" she sighed as she finally met up with him.

"Everything ok Heather?" He looked at her as she gasped for air.

"Yeah it's just… umm," she looked around. "Can we talk?" She nodded towards an empty exam room.

"Uh alright," he followed her into the room, "What's up?"

"Can I have the next 2 days off?" She asked bluntly, and clapped her hands together.

Carter laughed, "No your a med student...my med student, you work when I work and I'm working this weekend." He set his charts on a metal table and began to sort through them.

"No really, it's important."

Carter looked up from his piling charts, "How important?"

"Very important."

"What's so important that you can't wait until after your rotation for?" He sat on the bed and took a sip of his coffee, he found this very amusing.

"It's not any of your business.... I mean I've tried but I can't get out of this," she looked at his doubtful face. "Come on Dr. Carter, please."

"Tell me what's so important and maybe I'll consider," he lied. There was no way a med student was getting a weekend off if he couldn't.

Heather sighed, "You're going to regret me telling you."

"Somehow I doubt that," he gave Heather a small smile 

"Fine," she said putting her charts down. "Every year my mom has this service thing for Lucy's birthday...her birthdays on Saturday. I've been trying to get out of it but she won't hear of it, if I could just get off for this, fly home, I will never ask for a day off again."

Carter looked into her eyes and took his charts and stood up, and began to walk out of the room. He stopped at the doorway and barely turned his head to look as his med student. "You'll be back Monday, 5am?"

Heather nodded, "Yes, thanks Dr. Carter."

And with those last words Carter walked out of the room. He set his charts down at admit and walked outside. It was pouring down rain so he kept close by the building. He rested his head against the hospital wall and sighed. Although it seemed like she was gone, she never left him alone.

~*~*~*~

Saturday 4:24 pm

"Mom no please don't shove that in my face!" She hated this argument. They had it almost every year, "Lucy would have hated this in the first place," she said clamping her necklace around her neck.

"But Heather," she stood up and took her hands, "Everybody needs to know how you feel about your sister."

"Mom!" She moved her hands back. "First if all, that isn't anybody's business. And I was her sister, there's not much more to say about that," she rolled her eyes.

"You still are her sister Heather!" She scolded her, "If you're not going to do it for her then do it for me."

"No mom!! I'm not doing it for anybody. You are giving a speech, Becky is giving a speech, and even Aunt Maggie is. Good for you guys, but I'm not!" She said sternly. Lucy would have hated the fighting more then anything.

Barbra sighed, "Fine." She said, "I'm going to the church to set up, will you finish up here?"

Heather rolled her eyes, "Yeah it'll all be ready for after the service."

Barbra walked out, shutting her door on the way.

Heather sat on her bed and looked around the room. It was a small room, always had been. She stood up and walked over to Lucy's side of the room. She picked up some pictures of her and her friends on Lucy's high school graduation. Heather laughed and set them down. She looked above her bed and there were all of her dance trophies. She was an amazing ballerina. It was the weirdest thing growing up, Lucy strived to be best at school and stayed up late hours studying and studying.  For Heather on the other hand, school was easy. The first time she started to actually study was in pre-med. And even then Heather's grades topped Lucy's. Heather never even wanted to go to med school. Her dream was to be a dancer...have her sister's dancing skills. But that never happened. When Heather got the complete scholarship to Duquesne, she took it. And from there it was history.

She looked one last time at Lucy's, neater, part of the room. Then headed out the door and began to get the kitchen ready for the after service tonight.

*****

There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.

******

~*~*~*~*

Saturday, 6:22 pm

Heather watched as her mom walked down from the alter and into the pew in front of her. Heather sighed and looked around the church. It was covered in lilies and pictures of her sister. She dried her eyes and glanced at her mother for the signal to leave. Heather took her purse and began to walk to the back of the church towards the door. She tried to keep her glance from everybody she hated those sympathetic looks. But something caught her eye. She looked up and saw the back of a head and the dark hair seemed really familiar. She watched as the mysterious man escaped out of the side exit. "Who was that?" she asked herself.

~*~*~*~*

Saturday, 6:25 pm

He so much as sprinted out of the church and into the back parking lot. He saw Heather…crying. He saw the painful tears of which Lucy's own mother had let fall down her face…. and he couldn't take it. He looked down at the program, and there was a picture of Lucy. He stroked her picture, along her face. And the only words that were going through his mind at that moment were, "It's all your fault…all your fault." And with his conscience reminding him of that, he felt his eyes burn as tears welled up. He slammed his head against the back of the car over and over as if somehow that would realize the pain in his back, along with his headache. He knew that wouldn't take away the pain, the only thing that could…the only thing he craved about every morning and fell asleep wishing he was in that trance of numbness. He stood up straight and sighed, making a mental note to go to a meeting when he was back home.

Just as he was about to turn around to open his car he saw Heather walking in the distance in the other parking lot. John watched her as she hugged, what must have been her relatives…. friends…or even Lucy's friends. And just then he noticed how easy she made things look. Her own sister was dead…killed, and she moved on…she was completing Lucy's work.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket and listened to the clinking and the clanking as he opened the car door. As he sat in and started his car he saw a yellow paper in the passenger seat. He picked it up and read, in his own writing, Heather's home address, and phone number. Then, he remembered something about a dinner at Barbra Knight's house…. He looked at the note, then into the reflection in the view mirror, "Well." He said to himself, "You wanted peace and here it is." He fumbled with the paper and bit his lip as he put his foot to the gas and drove off.

******

_What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance_.

*******  
  


~*~*~

Saturday 7:43pm

Heather sat on the counter in the kitchen and sighed. She rubbed her temples and let tears fall from her face, and onto her dress. She looked up from her hands and around the empty kitchen. And she heard laughing from the living room, crying also. Becky, Lucy's friend, was probably telling stories of Lucy from high school, or dance class, or the mall…movies.

The laughing and crying was interrupted by a knock on the door. Heather jumped off the counter and walked into the living room. "I'll get it," she sighed as she walked to the door. It was probably one of her cousins or a friend. She opened the door and saw two dark eyes looking at her and a small smile grew along his face.

  
"Hey," he said.  
  


  
"Oh my god Carter!" She whispered and looked behind herself to make sure nobody was seeing this. She stepped outside, and shut the door behind her. "What are you doing here?!" 

"Well Heather, don't be too flattered but I'm not here for you…" He said as he removed his coat and slung it over his arm left arm.

"Well yeah I kinda got that," she studied him for a little longer. "Oh my god you were at the church!"

"Yes I was at the church, you want to go inside?" He asked reaching for the door handle.

"No!" She grabbed his arm and pulled it down, "John you can't just come here!"

Heather was interrupted by the door being opened, "Heather, who is this?"

Carter turned around and faced Barbra for the first time in four years. "Hello Mrs. Knight," he said to her in a soft voice.

Barbra's blue eyes widened and she looked at Carter astonished, "Dr. Carter." With tears in her eyes she walked over to John and shook his hand, "Thank you so much for coming."

Carter squeezed Barbra's hand and gave a small smile, "I'm glad to be here."

"How did you know about this?" Asked Barbra as she took Carter's coat out of his arms and into her own.

"It's getting a little chilly in here, let's go inside," Heather began to walk inside.

Carter didn't move and stood there looking at Heather, "Heather told me."

"Heather, how do you even know this man?" Barbra asked confused.

"Can't we just talk later?" 

Barbra nodded and walked with Carter into the house. She took him by the arm and directed him into the living room full of relatives and friends, "Everybody this is Dr. Carter."

Everyone looked at Carter like they had known who he was. Just by the simple mention of his name, everyone knew the story, knew he was. Carter didn't speak just nodded.

Heather walked behind Carter and stood in front of him to somehow protect him from the pain it would cause him being here, "Mom Carter just came, let him relax or something."

"Nonsense!" Barbra responded and pulled up a chair for Carter and sat on the couch, "I'm so glad you are here."

Carter looked at Heather before taking a seat, "Me too," he lied.

Heather sat across the room. Carter watched as she curled her legs up on the chair and laid her head on the side of chair. Her eyes closed and she sighed as she blocked every word of what everyone was saying.

*****

May angels lead you in.  
_Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
****_

~*~*~*~*

Sunday 12:07am

Carter laid on the pullout. Somewhere throughout the events of the night Barbra convinced him to stay the night. But he couldn't sleep. He felt so guilty, all the stories that were told of Lucy. All of her friends crying, even Heather crying, he could have prevented if only he paid more attention. And still it being four years later her last words to him, still haunted his mind, "Just forget about it Carter!" Something he could never forget. He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach on the bed. He hated when he got like this. He caused his back to hurt just by remembering. And the pullout wasn't helping tonight. He moved his hand under his shirt and rubbed over the scar. He groaned from pain and closed his eyes into the white sheets of the pullout. Then, he heard the creaking of wooden floors in the kitchen. He stood up and saw Heather, looking through cabinets in a pair of scrubs.

"I'd thought you'd sleep in something a lot more classy then scrubs," he said softly as he took a few steps into the kitchen.

"Jeez!!" She jumped back and placed her hand over her heart, "God Carter what the hell are you doing other then freaking the hell out of me?!"

Carter smiled and took a seat at the breakfast buffet, "Sorry couldn't sleep. Looks like the same for you though."

Heather pulled out a bag of pretzels and set them on the counter and began to crunch on them as her gaze was taken by the floor, "Hell of a night huh?"

"You could say that," he said as he reached across and took a pretzel.

Heather, whose eyes will still looking only at the floor, "Great lie though."

"What lie?" He asked as she set the pretzel down and dusted his hands off.

"It didn't hurt…." Her voice trailed away and she looked finally looked at Carter.

Carter opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's okay," she said as she still nibbled on the pretzel, "I would have done the same. I'm glad you did, it makes her feel a lot better."

Carter sighed and held his head up with his hand, "I didn't know what to say, I've done enough at that point, just something…no it was nothing." His rambling faded.

Heather's turned her whole body and faced Carter as those words left his mouth, "What do you mean you've done enough at that point?"

Carter shook his head and Heather.

"Do you think we blame you for this?" She questioned as she grabbed two sodas from the fridge.

"If you don't you should," he said in a sorrowful voice as he took the soda from Heather and opened it.

"Why?" She asked and took a seat next to him.

"Because it was my fault, I was the resident, I should have been supervising more," he said shaking his head and looking off into the kitchen.

"John look at me," she ordered and watched his dark eyes as the moved and look at her's.  "I never blamed you. Nobody does,"

"She does," he said as a tear streamed down his face and his voice cracked.

"No… Carter, she wouldn't blame you for this. He would have found a way to do this if you were with her all the time or not," she took his hand in her's and gave it a light squeeze. 

"Well you have to blame somebody or you would be under the covers in dream land about now."

"That's not the reason I can't sleep."

"Then what is it?" He asked, still holding her hand.

"The last time I slept in that room, Lucy was in the next bed and jabbering away about some resident named Carter." She said with a small smile and a twinkle in her blue eyes.

Carter smiled, "I thought you did this every year."

"I did but I slept on the pullout," she said as she nodded to the living room.

"Sorry."

"No please take it. It's uncomfortable as hell," she sipped her soda.

"So was she saying how much she hated me or how much I annoyed her?" He asked sighing.

"Neither," she said with a small twinge of a smile, "She was how much of a good guy you were. How much of a good teacher you've been. How much of a surprising decent guy you were for helping her with Corinna, while finding her, and even afterwards. And something about how loud you were in exam 6." She said cocking her eyebrow at him.

Carter busted out laughing, "Oh my god exam six," he laughed again and stared at his soda, "I haven't thought about that in forever."

Heather watched his reaction, "You want to tell me what it was about then?"

Carter, still all smiles looked at her, "Ahh it was nothing, just a good memory."

"So how did Corinna turn out to be?" 

"She is now a healthy girl who is the best ballerina in her class, Lucy saved her." He said still smiling.

"So did you."

"Not like her, she was fighter Heath. Until her last day, she always fought the good fight," he shook his head from his thoughts and stood up.

Heather looked at him, "So are you really okay being here?"

"Yeah I'm alright." He said crunching his soda can and tossing it into the trash, "Thank you Heather."

Heather smiled, "Thanks Carter," She stood up and also, threw her soda can away.

"Try not to be so hard on her," Carter advised Heather.

"So hard on who?" She leaned against the sink.

"Your mom." He said looking at her, "She's been through a lot. She'll never be the same but it gets better."

"How do you even know?" She asked with a confused face.

"My brother died when I was younger, I just know."

Heather tilted her head and she walked over to Carter, "Oh Carter I never knew. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he said still looking at her, "It was a long time ago, he was sick, it was his time." He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Try to get some rest okay?"

Heather looked at Carter and sighed, "You too."

And with those last words, they both walked to their beds and fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

*****

_So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
*****_

~*~*~*~*

Sunday 11:01am

Carter was awakened to the smell of maple syrup. He put the pillow over his eyes to try and block the sunlight piercing through the windows. But the noise from the kitchen took over and he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Heather walked into the room and laughed, "Morning!" She said too cheery.

"What time is it?" He questioned as he stood up and stretched his arms.

"About 11. I was just about to wake you up. I think we're catching the same flight at 3," she told him as she walked into the kitchen and poured some pancake batter onto the skillet.

John followed and yawned, "Yeah we are."

Barbra walked into the kitchen and saw Carter and gave him a small smile, "Good Morning Doctor."

Carter smiled back, "You can call me John."

The moment was interrupted by no other then Heather, "Okay JOHN, would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, but to you Heather, I'm still Dr. Carter."

Heather rolled her eyes, gave Dr. Carter the steaming cup of coffee and put breakfast onto the table. And took a seat in between an empty chair and her mother.

"Ok I need to get this figured out, Heather, how do you know Dr, Carter?" She questioned as she took some pancakes onto her plate.

Heather looked at Carter then at her plate, "Umm you know I saw him after the thing…"

Carter eyed Heather as he sipped his coffee.

"Ok fine!" She said rolling her eyes at Carter, "Dr. Carter is my supervisor at County. He came back to County."

"You never told me that Heather," Barbra said as she looked at her youngest daughter.

"Yeah it just kinda happened, irony," she said with a small smile and placed a piece of syrup smothered pancake into her mouth

Carter smiled at her and stood up, "Is there anywhere where I can take a shower? I want to do something before I catch my flight." He stood up and set his coffee down.

"Yeah first door on the left, help yourself," Heather called behind him as he walked into the bathroom and got himself ready for what was going to be a moving day.

_******  
__May angels lead you in.   
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
********_

~*~*~*~

Sunday 11:59am

Carter walked out of the shower about an hour later. He didn't need that long but he didn't want to get out. He was staling. But he was going to do it. He walked out of the bathroom and took a big deep breath. He just noticed the smell of the house. It smelt like pumpkin. And as he walked around down the hall he looked at the pictures on the wall. A smile grew along his lips as he looked at one picture. He picked it up carefully and looked at it. There was Lucy, must have been about 5 or 6. It was Halloween and there was this little petite blond haired, blue-eyed girl wearing blue scrubs and a lab coat. A plastic stethoscope was tied around her neck and she smiled into the camera so endearingly and sweet. And next to a smaller girl, with long darker blonde hair, dressed in a pink ballet tutu and staring at her older sister with big also blue eyes as she watched everything Lucy did. Carter laughed and hung the picture back up with ease. As he walked down the hallway he noticed how home-y this house felt. He could definitely see little Lucy running around here with her blue eyes full of questions as she explored the bugs in the backyard. He continued down the hallway and he saw Heather's bedroom door open, he walked in it and found it empty; with packed suitcases on the bed. He sighed and looked around the room wondering where Heather got off to. He looked around the other side of the room and saw a neat, made bed. He walked over to it and gave a small smile as he saw tons of Lucy's pictures on that side. He picked up a picture and looked at it closely. It was Lucy on her graduation. She smiled proud in her cap and gown and looked gorgeous. 

"Ah her graduation," Barbra walked up behind him and looked at the picture. "We were all so proud of her that day. It was her first step to reaching the dream."

Carter smiled at Barbra and carefully set it down, "She looks happy."

"She was." Barbra lost herself in the vastness of all of the memories that laid in the images of these few pictures.

"Where's Heather?"

"Umm at her grave." She answered looking at him finally.

"You think I can…" he cleared his throat, "You think I can go?"

Barbra smiled at him, "I think she would love it." She wrote down directions on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Thank you Mrs. Knight, for everything," he hugged her, and she hugged back and rubbed his shoulders.

"Thank you for coming," she let him out of her arms and dried her tearing eyes.

He picked up Heather's bags and took them to his rental car. He walked back inside for his bags, "Heather is going to be great. Don't worry I'll make sure of that." He winked at her and walked back into the car, sat in the seat and drove away.

*********  
_And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

_*********_

~*~*~*

Saturday 12:30pm

Carter parked the car and walked up to the gravesite. He hated these places. There was always such a sense of loneliness. He remembered coming to his brother's grave back home and always making sure it was neat and tidy. He opened the iron gate and continued to walk. L…J…K. He looked up from the ground and saw Heather squatting next to Lucy's grave. Carter watched her for a while. She was crying. And that made him start to shudder and cry. He cleared his throat to try and remove the lump that's been lingering in there for days, but the only thing that did was get Heather's attention. She turned her head and looked at Carter.  
  


"Hey you came," she said standing up.

Carter took a few steps over to the grave, "Sorry I didn't meant to…" his voice trailed off.

"No it's ok. I'm done," she kissed her hand and touched the grave. "'Till next time Luce." And she started to walk away.

"Wait Heather!" He called behind her, "I um packed your bags in my rental car so say goodbye to your mom then I'll drive you."

"Thanks..." She again started to walk away but turned around and walked closer to him, "Were you in love?"

Carter looked at her shocked, "What?"

"Were you and Lucy in love?" She asked again her face still stained from tears.

"I uhh…" he looked at her grave, "I don't know. I spend a lot of time wondering. I think there's a chance it would have turned into love if God gave her the chance." He answered as his eyes were tilted only towards his shoes.

"Okay, don't worry, take your time." And with those last words she finally walked away.

Carter looked at the grave:

Lucy Marie Knight,  
Oct 11 1974-Feb 15 2000

"Twenty-six," he sighed and looked at the grave and tuck his hand into his pocket, "Sorry it took so long, I just, I couldn't bring myself to come here. I don't even know why," he gulped and more tears fell, "I made it, I hope you knew that, I'm ok." He placed some pink roses next to the tombstone, "I know I wasn't the sensitive 90's male, but I changed over the millennium," he let out a laugh and looked at her grave, "I know it's been four years, but everybody misses you Luce. I miss you Lucy. And I never thought I would, but I haven't had a med student like you. I haven't been the same since you were around." He gave up on trying to hold it in, and bust out in sobs of crying, "I'm sorry Luce! I never treated you like I should have. I never let you know how good you really were. You were the best, and I messed up." His sobs became louder and more tears fell down his cheeks, "It should have been me Lucy… You didn't deserve this. Not you." He sighed and dried his eyes, "And for that, I swear I'll try to be half the doctor you were going to be." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a envelope and set it next to the roses, "Oh you matched, at county. Spot in psyche." He nodded, "We got it a few months after… I don't know why I held onto it. I guess its this whole mental-psychotic way of keeping you alive. Maybe you'll let me know one of these days," He sighed and leaned over and placed a kiss on the hard gray rock. "Maybe I'll come back some day. But you'll never leave me huh? Just don't let me for Luce okay? Not ever. Goodbye Lucy Knight, and thank you." Nothing else needed to be said. Carter made peace with Lucy. She died fighting. Lucy was never to be forgotten, she had changed his life too much.

Rest in peace Lucy Knight

_*******  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in._

_*********_

THE END! (I think)

I really hope you liked it because I loved writing it! Thanks to mini (Anti-Social-Turtle) for taking the time to read and correct ALL of these ffs! I owe you big! And thanks to Jules who supported me all the way! I love you guys! And to everybody who read and reviewed, that means a ton! Especially since you waited so long between each chapter!


End file.
